


can we have this second chance?

by sarawattinechichic



Category: 2gether (Band), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: Sometimes life gives you a second chance, or even two! Not always, but sometimes. It's what you do with those second chances that counts.- Dave Wilson
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an mpreg, if you're not comfortable with this kind of au. Just please don't read this, but if you have the same likes like mine then continue to read this. Thank you 😘

He sighs once again hearing his boyfriend rambo on and on about the same thing everytime he comes over to his house.

"Lek, how many times do I have to tell you, I just can't cut contact with him. Tine and I share a child together. Rama keeps us bind together no matter what and I have no control over that." He said repeating the same thing over and over once again.

Lek rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Sarawat, do you still have lingering feelings for Tine?" Lek asked him and Sarawat shake his head.

"If I did I wouldn't have asked him for divorce about a year ago to be with you, Lek. I wouldn't have left him to be with you." Sarawat repeated himself once more hoping that his boyfriend would just shut up. Lek sighs.

"I just hate seeing him." He said and Sarawat sighed.

"You've nothing to worry about, Lek. I'm yours and you're mine." Sarawat said wrapping his arm around his waist. They were both sitting on the couch at his house.

"I'm afraid that he is going to steal you away from me like what I did to him." Lek said.

Sarawat didn't say anything to his boyfriend as his eyes wonder around the house - the house that just last year was so different. Everything about it was different the feeling of coming home to a warm environment was no more and that was because of himself.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

**_Flashback_ **

_Tine walk into their share house with their 4 years old son, Rama. He just had picked him up from the school he was attending headstart._

_"Daddy!" Rama said with a big smile as he run to give his other father a big hug and a kiss and get it in return as well._

_"How was school, Rama?" Sarawat asked his son and the boy smile big._

_"So much fun, daddy." He said and Sarawat ruffle his head._

_"Go play in your room while papa and daddy talk." Sarawat said and Rama smile big, running up the stairs to his bedroom._

_Sarawat and Tine both stare at one another not breaking eye contact even after Tine sat right infront of him at the dining table with his Chanel unisex calfskin bag in beige color._

_"Tine, we need to talk." Sarawat said and he nod._

_"I'll sign the papers." Tine said and Sarawat looked at him with pure confusion in his face._

_"I'll sign the divorce paper." Tine said while Sarawat still looked confused as ever._

_"I said, I'll sign the divorce paper for you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Tine asked him with a smile on his face._

_"H-How d-did you know?" Sarawat asked him._

_"Know what? That you have been cheating on me with your assistant, Lek?" Tine said making his soon-to-be ex-husband shock by his statement._

_"I'm not blind, Sarawat. I know what was going between the both of you. Blind? No." He said shaking his head._

_"Dumb? Yes. In everyway possible Sarawat, I wanted you to own up to it and come face me like a grown man and tell me. I wanted you to come clean about it and let you be a man but no here we are." Tine said folding his hands on the table._

_No, he wasn't going to cry, not yet atleast to a man like Sarawat Guntithanon, who he thought had loved him with everything in him but sooner or later come fize out and die._

_"Tine, I'm sorry. I-I-I just don't feel the magic between us anymore - the magic we once had." He said and Tine nod waving his hand._

_"I don't want an explanation, it doesn't matter to me. Your excuse are not as good as the three months oil in my car. Making an excuse doesn't make you less of an asshole." Tine said with a matter of fact tone._

_He took his pen out of his bag and looked at Sarawat._

_"Paper." Tine said and Sarawat push forward the divorce paper he has been holding for awhile now._ _H_ _e sign it quickly and hand it to him._

_"T_ _here." He said._

_"I want you to have 60 percent of everything I own." Sarawat said and Tine shake his head._

_"I don't want anything from you, Sarawat. Keep it all." Tine said._

_Sarawat nod agreeing to whatever Tine was saying because Sarawat knew him. Tine wouldn't take anything from anyone. He'd rather work for everything he has than get something from him. And it's not like he is poor. Tine has money._

_"Rama." Sarawat said and with the mention of their son, Tine looked at him with fire in his eyes._

_"You can have him every weekend." Tine said and Sarawat nod with a smile._

_"This house." Sarawat said._

_"Rama and I will move out of here in two days and stay with my older brother for a month." Tine said._

_"I want to give you this house." Sarawat said and Tine shake his head._

_"Sarawat Guntithanon, I told you I don't want anything from you and that includes this house. So, if you can do me the honor and keep it yourself." Tine said and with that he made his way upstairs without showing Sarawat any sign of tears._

_Tine didn't want him to see his weakness. Because someone like Sarawat Guntithanon - someone that he gave 12 years of his life didn't deserve it at this point._

_**End Of Flashback** _

That tragic event happened almost a year ago the day, Sarawat Guntithanon decided to leave his husband and their child to be with his new boyfriend - who he cheated on with Tine for four months before they got a divorce. Tine wanted nothing from him, money. No. Nothing that belongs to Sarawat and he wasn't a tiniest bit surprised by that.

Tine and Sarawat were high school sweetheart, meeting one another freshman year of high school and becoming friends right off the back. Sophomore year come around and that's when they started dating when Sarawat asked Tine to be his boyfriend. Dating one another throughout high school and college years as well.

They both gotten married right after finishing their undergrad degree with Sarawat finishing his in business and Tine for law - Tine even went for his master and now he's taking classes for his Ph.D.

His whole family loves Tine with everything in them. That's why they were so angry when they found out about the truth of the divorce once Sarawat told them. Though, Tine didn't really want them to know the real reason because he wanted to protect his ex-husband despite what Sarawat did to him - he just wasn't that kind of person to get even with someone.

Tine even stop his older brother, Type, from beating the living day light out of Sarawat. Sarawat's family were heartbroken by the sad news, his older sister, Mint wanted to kill, Sarawat along side with his older brother, Khai.

Sarawat snap out of his train of thoughts when staring at the house.

"Lek, I told you many times, Tine is always going to be a part of my life because of Rama and I'm sorry." Sarawat said and Lek sighed.

"Your whole family loves him, your Ma and Pa still invites him to all of your family gathering. He even goes shopping and lunch with your Ma and Phi Mint every Sunday and not to mention he's your older brother's damn business partner." Lek said angrily.

"Lek, they have known Tine since he was 15 and now he's 27, it's a 12 years relationship that just can't be broken because he and I didn't work out. Tine always goes out with Ma and Phi. They have been doing that since he and I were together, so it's hard to stop what they're used to. Phi Khai and Tine are good friends and they promise to one another that when they became a lawyer they would be a business partner." Sarawat said with a sighed.

He was getting sick and tired of the same old thing coming from his boyfriend's mouth about his ex-husband about his issue that he has no control over.

"Your Ma and Phi Mint never invited me for their Sunday shopping and lunch." Lek said with a pout and Sarawat smile.

"They will eventually." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Don't lie, Sarawat. I know they don't like me but it doesn't matter if they like me or not because in the end I still have you." Lek said with a smirk.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Rama shouted with a big smile running to his dad and Sarawat smiled big as he picks up his son to give him a big hug and kiss him on top of the head.

"Hey. What are you doing here, Rama?" He asked his son and Rama smile big at his father.

"I came here to play with Grandma, Grandpa, and Auntie Mint." Rama said with a smile.

Sarawat walk over with his son in his hand to where his parents and older sister are. Sarawat is actually surprise that his son is at his older sister's house where his older sister lives with her husband and their parents. He place Rama down as soon as he reach the living room. Sarawat wai greeted the three eldest people in the room and they greet him back as well.

"What is Rama doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"We're babysitting him." Sarawat's Ma said with a smile.

"Where's his father?" Sarawat asked.

"Nong Tine is on a date." Mint said with a smile.

"So, he makes you watch our son just so he can go on a date?" Sarawat asked.

"No. I told him to go on a date. I wanted too since I've been pushing him to go on a date and on a plus side I can hangout with my cute nephew." She said.

"Push him?" Sarawat said and Mint nod.

"Yeah. I've been pushing push him to go on a date because there's this guy that been trying for two months for Nong Tine to say yes to this one date." Mint said with a smile and he nod.

"You made him?" Sarawat asked.

"We all did. We thought it was about time that Nong took a break for himself to enjoy life since all he has been doing is working and watching Rama." It was Sarawat's father.

"You have Nong Lek, so we figure Nong Tine should've someone too. Don't you agree?" His Ma asked him and he nod.

Two Hours Later

Tine was surprise to see Sarawat open the door for him but none the less he smile at him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." Tine said with a friendly tone as Sarawat let him in.

"It is my Phi's house." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

"Rama is asleep upstair in Phi's room." Sarawat said walking up the stairs with Tine following close behind him.

"How was the date, sweetie?" Mint asked as soon as Tine walk into the room.

"It went well, Phi." Tine said with a smile.

"Is there a second date?" She asked him and he was about to answer when Sarawat interrupted them.

"You should get going, Tine. Rama has school in the morning." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

"Oh, okay." He said.

Sarawat pick up their son bride style who is still asleep.

"Phi, thank you for babysitting Rama. Please, do tell Phi Arm that I said hello when you Skype him." He said leaving with Sarawat.

Tine was talking about Mint's husband who is in South Korea at the moment doing some business there.

Sarawat walk over to Tine's black Honda civic that was park outside and place his son in his carseat and gave him a kiss on the head then closed the door.

"Thank you, Sarawat." Tine said with a smile and Sarawat nod.

"I'm going to go now I see you tomorrow afternoon when you come and pick up Rama." Tine said with a smile, since today is Thursday and tomorrow is Friday which means Sarawat takes Rama for the weekend.

"Tine, I would appreciate it if I meet your boyfriend first before you bring him around our son." Sarawat said and Tine looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face.

"Boyfriend? Sarawat, I don't have a boyfriend." Tine said.

"Your date." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

"It was a date. It doesn't make the person I went on a date to be my boyfriend." He said and Sarawat shrug.

"I don't care whatever you call him but I would like to see him before you start bringing him around my son." Sarawat said.

Tine glare at him.

"Excuse me, Sarawat. First thing first, he isn't my boyfriend and I don't have to show or tell anything to you, you're not my father. Don't act like you have control over my life, I mean did you ask me first before you can bring Lek around Rama? No, you didn't. So I would be happy if you don't play this whole double standard with me." Tine said he was about to walk away from Sarawat when he grab his wrist to turn him back around to face him.

"I'm just looking out for our son." He said.

"You should've done that a long time ago. Not just now." Tine said yanking his wrist away from his ex-husband and goes right into the driver seat of the car and drives off.

He's really angry at Sarawat statement that he had the audacity to say something like that to him when he did some many thing wrong.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

The Next Day

"Hey, Sarawat. Lek." Tine greeted them with a smile as they both appear outside his door step to pick up Rama.

They were at his condo that he had bought for himself and Rama to live in. Tine didn't feel like staying mad at Sarawat about last night because it does nothing to him anymore.

"Hi." Lek said in a stern tone.

He didn't really want to be there but he know he had to just so he can make sure Sarawat and Tine aren't together alone.

Sarawat smile at Tine.

"Is Rama ready?" He asked and Tine nod with a smile.

"Rama, daddy is here." Tine said and Rama came dashing out of his bedroom to the living room. Tine goes over to grab his bag, coat, hat, and shoe.

"Come here, baby boy." Tine said and his son walk over to him.

"Remember you must wear your coat all the time." He said putting his coat on for him.

Rama giggles at his papa and nod.

"Got it, papa." Rama said and gave his papa a kiss on the nose.

"You remember all the rules right?" Tine asked his son as he put his shoe on for him and Rama nod with a smile.

"Always behave to daddy and whatever daddy tells me to do listen to daddy all the time. I can't eat sweets before having a main meal and I can't eat sweets after 7. Rama must brush his teeth two times a day to be a good boy for papa and daddy." Rama said with a smile and Tine smile.

"Do you have to make the kid repeat the stupid rules all the time?" Lek said and that made Tine stare at him while Rama looked at the evil guy beside his daddy.

"Papa." Rama said softly and Tine shake his head.

"Remember don't listen to anything negative." Tine said and gave Rama a kiss.

Sarawat glare at Lek.

"Don't be rude." Sarawat said and Lek gulp nodding.

"Papa, you have to call me all the time where ever you're going on okay, papa? Be safe papa, without me here to protect you." Rama said and Tine laugh.

"Okay, my baby. Papa will call you to check up on you. Now go on to your daddy." Tine said and stood up.

"Here's his bag everything is inside." Tine said with a smile and hand it to Sarawat.

"Thank you, Tine." He said and Tine nod.

"Let's go little man." Sarawat said grabbing his child hand.

"Have fun." Tine said giggly and close the door.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Later that night

Tine laughed.

"Phi, I told you I don't want you setting me up on a blind date. And besides, I already went on a blind date last night." Tine said to his older brother.

Tine was out grabbing a late night dinner with his older brother. That's what they do every Friday night with one another.

"But you said you're aren't going on another date with that Gan guy so I have better guys." Type said and Tine laugh.

"There was nothing wrong with Gan. I just see him more as a good friend that I would like to hold on to instead of someone I can love." Tine said with a smile.

"That's why as your older brother, I have some friends that you should totally give a chance too. They are all really good looking." Type said and Tine laugh shaking his head.

"There's Tay, he's really rich and nice. Luke is a nice gentleman. There's Nicky too he has a creepy smile but he's so nice if you can get pass that creepy smile of his." Type said and Tine laugh as he goes on and on about his friends.

"Phi." Tine said but Type weren't listening as he kept going on and on.

"Singto is a great guy very selfless person. I approve for any of those four for you." Type said making him laugh.

"Phi, stop it." Tine said and Type shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with one but if I do, would you shut up forever about setting me up with people?" Tine said and Type nod.

"So, who?" He said.

"Phi Tay." Tine said and Type smile big.

"I knew you would say that so I invited Tay to join us, here he is now." Type said and wave Tay to come over.

"Yah Phi, you set me up!" Tine said and Type shrug with a smirk.

"Did I? Or is it pure coincidence." Type asked with a wink.

"Tay, you two already know each other." Type said with a smile and Tay nod with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you again, Nong Tine." Tay said with a smile and Tine nod with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, how's your trip to LA?" Tine asked with a smile. Tay smiled back.

"LA was great, it was a nice relaxing trip to be back home and to see my family but I'm glad to be back here in Thailand for work." He said with a smile.

"Ahh, this guy is forever thinking about work." Type said with a smile making Tay chuckle.

"I need to support my family back in LA." He said.

"That's great of you, Phi." Tine said with a smile.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Sarawat sighed once again over the phone.

"Lek, I told you many times that on the weekend I want to spend time with Rama and I promise him that every weekend it's daddy and son time only. So, like I said many times before you can't be here." He said.

"Why can't I be around Rama?" He asked and Sarawat sighed.

"He's not comfortable with you around Rama. To him it's only papa and daddy so please stop nagging. I'm going to hang up now I need to put him to sleep." Sarawat said as he hungs up the phone.

Sarawat walk over to his son.

"Time for bed little man." He said with a smile as Rama open his arms for his father to pick him up.

"You want daddy to carry you?" He said and Rama nod.

"You're growing." Sarawat said while lifting him up and Rama nod.

"It's all the milk papa tells me to drink." He said and Sarawat nod walking up to Rama's bedroom.

Sarawat place his son on the bed and smile.

"Daddy, what would happen if papa gets a boyfriend?" He asked which surprise Sarawat that a five years old would ask that.

"Why are you asking me this little guy?" He asked his son.

"Auntie Mint, was telling me yesterday that it would be nice for papa to get a boyfriend since daddy has a boyfriend too. But I don't want papa to have anyone else but me." Rama said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sarawat asked.

"Papa is the only person that I have and I don't want to share him." He said softly.

"You have me little man." Sarawat said and Rama said nothing to his father and that was the first time Sarawat can see how much damage he cause his son because of the divorce.

"Daddy has Lek, Rama only has papa." Rama said sadly.

"That's not true. You're my son who I love more than anything in the world." Sarawat said grabbing his son's hand.

"I love you and papa." Rama said and Sarawat nod.

"I want papa to be happy so, if papa wants a new guy. I'll let him." Rama said

And hearing that come out of his son's mouth didn't really sit well with Sarawat due to the fact that he can't picture his ex-husband with another man that is not himself but he lost that right along time ago.

"That's very grown up of you, baby boy." Sarawat said to his son and Rama nod.

"Your birthday is coming up soon is there anything you want to do?" Sarawat asked.

"I want to spend it with papa and daddy like a real family." Rama said softly since he rarely can have that chance to spend it with both his parents since the divorce.

"Deal. On Rama's birthday we will have a family day." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Really, daddy?" He asked and Sarawat nod.

"No Lek, right?" Rama asked and Sarawat nod laughing.

"It will only be Rama, daddy, and papa." Sarawat said and Rama clap his hand with a big smile and his eyes open wide.

"Daddy, that's next week!" Rama said happily.

"Daddy, you have to tell papa." Rama said and Sarawat nod.

"I will tell him when I see him okay?" Sarawat said and Rama shake his head.

"No, no, no daddy call papa now before you forget." Rama said with a pout.

"Or I'm not going to talk you anymore, daddy." Rama said crossing his arm cutely at his daddy.

Sarawat nod.

"Okay, okay. Daddy will call papa now." He said because he can't say no to his son.

Sarawat takes his cellphone out and dial Tine's number and place it on speaker. As soon he picks up he start talking.

"Hello. Rama honey, why aren't you asleep right now? It's almost 10 you know it's pass your bed time. Are you giving your daddy a hard time, Rama? What did papa tell you about being a good boy for your daddy?" Tine rant making Rama and Sarawat chuckles at his adorable rant.

"Tine, it's me." Sarawat finally spoke.

"Is Rama giving you trouble, Sarawat? Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked making Sarawat laugh once more.

"No. Our son is on his best behavior." Sarawat said.

"Daddy, hurry up and tell papa." They both heard Rama's voice telling his daddy what to do.

"Tine, next week on Saturday is Rama's 6th birthday he wants to have a family day with the three of us." Sarawat said.

"Oh, okay." Tine said.

"So, would you be up for it?" Sarawat asked.

"Yes, of course. It's what Rama wants and Rama wants, he gets." Tine said and Sarawat laugh because even if they're together or not the love for their son will never change.

"Yay!" Rama said making his parents laugh.

Sarawat was about to speak again when he heard a male's voice coming from the other end.

"Tine , who are you with?" Sarawat asked him.

"I'm with a friend. I have to go now, bye." Tine said and he ended the call between himself and his ex-husband.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

The next day

Sarawat and Rama are both at a toy store shopping for toys since Rama had ask him to purchase new things. They were looking at the trains when all of a sudden Rama frown which confused Sarawat.

"Hey, little guy what's wrong?" He bend down to his son height asking him. Rama point somewhere making Sarawat turn to see a little boy around Rama age with his mother and father.

"Hey, hey, you have that too." Sarawat said and Rama shake his head.

"Uncle Khai and Auntie Mint said you don't love papa. They look like they love one another." He said talking about the other little boy and his parents.

Sarawat sighed, it broke his heart to hear those words come out of his little boy mouth.

"That's not true, sweetheart." Sarawat said to Rama.

"Then why aren't you and papa together?" He asked with a pout.

"Daddy loves papa very much. Papa is the only man that daddy loves more than anything and the next person I love more than anything is you. The reason why papa and daddy can't be together right now because daddy did a very very very bad thing that is unforgivable little man. When you get older you will understand." Sarawat said hugging Rama tightly while tears were falling from Sarawat eyes as well because he knew he still loves Tine even when he has Lek.

He wasn't lying when he told his son that because he did still loves Tine very much but his cheating - that one mistake took over him and it was eaten him alive. He felt that Tine deserve someone that is more worthy of him than Sarawat since he committed a crime and the only way to undo it was to set him free and get a divorce, he feels.

Rama wipe his tears pulling away from his daddy.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I make you sad. I'm sorry, please don't tell papa. Papa will get angry because he always tell me not to make daddy sad and to always make daddy happy." Rama said.

Sarawat wipe his tears and smile at his son.

"Papa tells you that?" He asked and Rama nod with a smile.

"Papa tells me to always love you no matter what, daddy. Because you're a great daddy to me." Rama said with a smile which made Sarawat happy inside to know that Tine doesn't talk bad about him.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

The next day

"Daddy, daddy can you not bring Lek to drop me off." Rama asked with a puppy dog look melting Sarawat's heart.

"Sure. I will bring you alone, sweetie." Sarawat said with a smile making his son very happy. Sarawat grab Rama's bag.

"Let's go." He said and the father-son duo walk out of the house and towards the car and there's where he see Lek getting out of his car.

"Daddy." Rama said with a pout making Sarawat chuckle.

"Daddy will handle it." Sarawat said putting Rama inside of the car then closing the door.

"Babe." Lek call out while Sarawat rolled his eyes and turn to his boyfriend with a fake smile.

"What is it, Lek?" He asked him.

"Are we going to Tine's house now to drop Rama off?" Lek asked with a smile saying Tine's name in disgust.

"It will just be Rama and I. I'm going to drop him off alone, Lek." Sarawat said.

"What? Babe? But why can't I come?" Lek asked.

"I just think it's best that I go by myself." Sarawat said.

"Is it because that bitch doesn't want me there?" Lek said angrily and Sarawat shake his head.

"Lek, don't call Tine that because you and I both know that he is not a bitch. I just want to spend time with Rama alone that's all." Sarawat said.

"But you had all weekend." Lek said.

"I don't have to give you an explanation, Lek. I'm going to go now." Sarawat said not waiting for him to respond.

He gets in his car starting the car and driving off.

"Thank you daddy, I love you." Rama said with a smile while Sarawat steal a glance at his son from the review mirror.

"I love you too, little man." Sarawat said with a smile.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"Papa, papa. I miss you so much!" Rama shouted as soon as Tine open the door to their condo he jumped at him making him laugh.

Sarawat goes in and close the door while the father-son duo reunited with one another. He smile at the beautiful view infront of him. It was always like that every Sunday evening when he return Rama back to Tine .

"He's always missing his papa so much." Sarawat said.

Tine kiss Rama's head and looked at Sarawat.

"He misses you too when he doesn't see you, he's forever talking about you." Tine said with a smile making Sarawat blush a bit at his pretty bunny smile towards him.

Tine look at Rama .

"Did you had fun with daddy?" He asked him and Rama nod with a smile.

"Daddy bought me new toys." He said with a smile.

"Wat, I told you many times not to spoil your son so rotten." Tine said making Sarawat chuckles.

"And I told you many times to lighten up a little. Our son is only young once." Sarawat said.

Tine nod then look at his son.

"Go put your things in your bedroom, Rama." Tine said and Rama, of course did as told.

"Thanks for bringing him back." Tine said with a smile making Sarawat chuckle.

"You say that every weekend." He said.

"That's because I'm thankful." Tine said and he nod. Sarawat noticed that Tine is looking at his back.

"Where's Lek?" Tine asked.

"Rama didn't want him to come along." Sarawat said with a smile.

"So you listen to a five years old child?" Tine asked and he nod.

"He's my son." Sarawat said and Tine nod. He wanted to say something about that but he choose not.

"How was your weekend, Tine?" Sarawat asked him.

"My weekend was good, very relaxing but I miss my baby so much." Tine said with a pout talking about his son which Sarawat found cute that he was pouting and now he knew where Rama got his pout from - from his beautiful father.

"What did you do?" Sarawat asked him because he was trying to find out who the male voice belongs to.

"I had my usual dinner with Phi but the only different is he's trying to set me up on a blind date." Tine said laughing thinking about what his hyung did to him the other day.

"Did you go on one?" Sarawat asked eagerly wanting to know the answer and Tine nodded.

"I kind of had to since he invited his friend to come." Tine said laughing.

"Who?!" Sarawat shouted making Tine jump, surprise at his question.

"I mean, who? Maybe I know him." Sarawat said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, you do. It's Phi Tay. He's back from LA." Tine said with a smile.

"What? Doesn't Phi Tay have a girlfriend?" Sarawat asked and Tine shake his head.

"No, he's single." Tine said.

"How did the date go?" Sarawat asked him.

"It was really fun." Tine said with a smile Sarawat wanted to asked him more but Rama came back out when he was about to.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Couple Days Later

Lek sighs angrily.

"So I can't be here for Rama's birthday?" He said and Sarawat nod, they were both in his office at his company.

"Yes, that's correct. It's his day and he wants to spend time with his papa and I." Sarawat said once again repeating himself because his damn boyfriend would not listen to him.

"Sarawat, that would be just you and that bitch with the child." Lek said making Sarawat angry.

"Lek! I told you Tine is not a bitch. So, I would like it if you stop calling him that and that child you calling is my child so show some respect." Sarawat said.

Lek sighed.

"Listen, why can't I join you guys?" He asked and Sarawat roll his eyes.

"Lek, you just can't okay? For once in your life listen to me when I say no it means no. It's my son's birthday and he can demand whatever he wants." Sarawat said with a stern tone.

"Are you putting him before me?" Lek asked and Sarawat rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask me a stupid question when you already know the answer to that." Sarawat said to him making Lek even more angry.

Lek start screaming because he knows it's Rama who anger him.

"Leave if you're going to scream I have work to do." Sarawat said turning back to his desktop.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"You!" Lek shouted as soon as he enter Tine and Khai's office while the two look at him shock to see him outburst.

"Lek, what are you doing here?" Khai asked his brother's boyfriend as Lek glares at Tine.

"Are you trying to steal Sarawat from me?" He asked.

"What?" Tine asked him. Shocked and confused by his statement.

"I know what you're trying to fucking do, but you can't have Sarawat back, you bitch." Lek said.

"Lek, I don't know where you got that ideal from but I'm not trying to take Sarawat from you." Tine said calmly.

"Lek, you can't come into Tine and I's office screaming like that." Khai said angry.

"You stay out of this!" Lek snap at adorable Khai making him mad.

"Hey, you low life boy! Don't come in here acting like you're somebody, for your information, Tine is too good for my brother and you're the one that steal him not Tine. So, leave Tine alone!" Khai said angrily.

"Phi." Tine mutter and Khai shake his head.

"No, don't let this boy scream at you like that." Khai said and Tine nod.

Lek look at them angrily.

"Watch soon, Sarawat will take Rama to live with him." He said.

"What?" Tine said and Lek smirk knowing that he got his weak spot.

"Yes." He said and with that he left.

Tine shake his head as he keep repeating the word so many times which makes Khai worry.

"Tine, don't listen to him." He said.

"Phi, I have to go to see Sarawat." Tine said and Khai nodded as he ran out to drive to Sarawat's office.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Tine burst into Sarawat's office.

"Please tell me it's not true, Sarawat?" Tine asked with tears streaming down to his face which made Sarawat worry as he got up from his desk and walk over to Tine.

"Tine, what's wrong?" He asked him sweetly.

Tine looks up at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Sarawat, please tell me that you're not going to take Rama from me. Please Wat, don't do this to me. He's the only one I have. You already broke me after you walked away from me. Please, don't take away something that I love with everything in me again. You already did that and I could barely hold myself together Sarawat, so please don't take Rama away from me." He said pleading.

This was the first time in a long time to him seeing Tine cry because when they filed for a divorce he didn't even shed one single drop of tear. Hearing what he just said broke Sarawat's heart to learn that he broke him and just realized his statement regarding to their son.

"Tine, what are you talking about? Why would I take Rama away from you? I would never do that." Sarawat said softly to him cupping Tine's face and wiping his tears with his thumbs.

"You won't?" Tine asked and Sarawat nodded giving him a smile.

"I already hurt you once I don't want to do anything to hurt you again, Tine." Sarawat said softly while Tine said nothing beside looking into his eyes.

"Who gave you that ideal?" He asked him.

"Lek. He came to Phi Khai and I's office and start yelling at me and then said that you're going to take Rama to be with you." Tine said with a sniff.

Sarawat shakes his head.

"I won't do that to you, silly boy." He said with a smile.

"I'm always going to be silly in your eyes, Sarawat Guntithanon." Tine mutter softly.

"Tine." Sarawat said softly as he pulled Tine into a tight embrace not wanting to let him go over because it was their first hug over a year.

"Can we move ever pass it?" He asked Tine talking about their issue. Tine starts crying more.

"Isn't that a little to late to ask for that, Wat? I wanted to talk it out and try to move pass it as a family but you took the approach over wanting to divorce me so, I gave you what you wanted." He said.

"There were no magic left you said." He added.

Sarawat, now had tears falling from his eyes as well while not letting go of his grip on Tine.

"I wanted to set you free, to let you find someone that deserve someone as wonderful as you. I'm a cheater that does not deserve you." Sarawat said.

"And who made you be the judge of that, Sarawat Guntithanon? You never once asked me how I feel about anything. I'm always going to be that dumb husband that his husband cheated on, Sarawat." Tine said.

"No, you're more than that, Tine. You're a beautiful person inside and out that I love very much till this very day." Sarawat said.

"Sarawat, please don't use the word love towards me. We haven't used that in over a year." Tine said.

"But I do love you, Tine." He said.

"If you did we wouldn't be where we are now." Tine said.

"I know you still love me." Sarawat said.

"I never once deny my love for you Wat, I'm always going to love you. I can't throw away my love for someone that I spent my 12 years so easily, someone that I share a child with." Tine said.

"I wish I could stop loving you but it's hard since I have to see you every weekend after the divorce. How can a person try to move on." Tine said crying.

"Don't ever move on please." Sarawat said softly into his ear.

"That's selfish don't you think?" Tine said to him.

"I want to be selfish this one last time, Tine." Sarawat said as he pull away from the tight embrace and look at Tine in the eyes with visible tears in his eyes.

"Is it wrong to be selfish by wanting the person you love the most to love you?" Sarawat asked. Tine nods.

"It is, Sarawat. When you had the person in the first place but you messed up to go to another." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"You also have a boyfriend don't forget that, Sarawat." Tine said to him but he said nothing.

"And I'm als-"

He was cut off by Sarawat when he crash his lips right into Tine, kissing him with so much passion and hunger because he hasn't kiss that plump lips in over a year. The lips of his first love, the one he still love. Tears fallen from their eyes as they both share a passionate kiss. Today is the day where Tine's cold act has broken down because of Sarawat Guntithanon, he was crying again.

Tine pushed him away and stare at him.

"You don't have anyone don't lie to me. Phi Tay, told me you just see him as a friend that's all." Sarawat said and Tine said nothing because he knew that was the truth.

"That doesn't change the fact that you left me for Lek." Tine said darkly at him.

Sarawat place his hands on his shoulders.

"Doesn't mean I love him the way I love you." He said.

"Sarawat, you still left me for him. It doesn't matter how you see it but this is how everyone sees it." Tine said.

Sarawat starts crying more.

"Tine, I had to for your sake. I made a mistake at the annual party by sleeping with him and ever since then it happen. Tine, you're so beautiful and special to me that I wanted you to have someone who wouldn't do what I did and I'm sorry that after a year I want to be selfish to tell you that I love you." He said.

Tine wipe his tears and shake his head.

"Back then Wat, I wanted to work things out with you and to give you a second chance but that's not what you wanted. Now, we're both here and you just kiss me making me your other." He said shaking his head.

"You're not my other man, you're the only one." Sarawat said and pull him into a tight embrace once again.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." Tine reply back softly to a broken Sarawat Guntithanon.

"I love you, you know?" Sarawat said and Tine didn't answer he didn't know what to say because he wasn't sure if Sarawat really did.

"You probably don't believe me but I do love you. So much, that it hurts me everyday remembering how much I hurt you, Tine." He said and he can feel Tine nod.

"Can we ever move past this and get back to the way things were?" Sarawat asked him.

Tine was silent for a moment before speaking once again, he wanted to choose his words carefully.

"I don't know if we can get back to the way things we're, Wat because only time can tell but at this moment I don't see that happening to be honest with you." He said.

"I have a life time to make you forgive me then." Sarawat said and Tine said nothing.

"Just let me love you even if you find someone new, I want to love you ever from the side line just let me love you." Sarawat said softly to him while Tine said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: This is the part two. Sorry for the delay. And btw, if you notice it already they are not shocked by Tine getting pregnant because in this 'universe' it's pretty normal. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this too. Thank you for reading. Mwah!

2 years later

He opened the door and sighed as soon as he see his face.

"Sarawat, what are you doing here?" Tine asked him and all Sarawat did is give him a big goofy smile.

"I brought you food, Tine." Sarawat said holding up a bags in his hand.

Tine rolled his eyes and takes a step back to let him into his condo. He didn't say anything to Sarawat but just watch as he walk over to the island and begun taking food out of the bags he had brought one by one.

Sarawat turn around from the island and smile big at Tine, who is just staring back at him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come and eat I bought all of your favorites." Sarawat said and grab Tine's hand.

"Ai, Sarawat Guntithanon. I can walk by myself." Tine said slapping his hand away from him and walk to the island and Sarawat pull the chair out for him.

"Be careful." Sarawat said as he help Tine sit on the tall island chair.

Tine stare at all the food infront of him and it was indeed all of his favorite food. Sarawat bought him tom kha kai, khao pad, tom yum goong, pad thai, green curry, and mango and sticky rice for him.

"Don't you have work?" Tine asked him and Sarawat shake his head with a smile.

"No, I have today off. Phi Arm and Phi Mint is handling everything at the company for me." Sarawat said.

Tine rolled his eyes.

"Since Phi Arm came back from South Korea, you're making him do alot of work, Wat. You know he's your brother-in-law, not your slave." He said and Sarawat laugh at him.

"I know but he wanted to do it okay and besides I need to stay with you." Sarawat said with a cheesy smile.

"You don't have to stay with me 24/7 Sarawat, you're not my husband or boyfriend. So, stop sticking to me like a glue." Tine hissed because Sarawat has been with him everyday even when Rama is not even with him.

"I used to be your husband." Sarawat said with a smile and Tine rolled his eyes.

"I can be that again, you know?" Sarawat added and Tine just took a bite of his pad thai and glare at him.

"Stop saying that." Tine said and Sarawat chuckles.

Sarawat has been single since that day Tine came into his office crying because of Lek's lies that he was going to take Rama from him. Sarawat was not lying when he said that he is always going to love Tine even if he accept his feelings or not.

"You are Rama's father. That's all you are Sarawat, remember that." Tine said and Sarawat place his hand on his heart and pouted at the beautiful man infront of him.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sarawat said and Tine rolled his eyes.

"Cry me a river." Tine said and Sarawat try to reach for his hand from across the table and Tine smack it.

"Don't touch me." He said making Sarawat chuckle. 

"I'm not only going to be Rama's father. After six months, I'm going to be a father to a baby girl too. Not just any baby girl but a baby girl with you." Sarawat said with a smirk and Tine hated that smirk he wanted to slap that ugly smirk off of Sarawat's face. He hated being reminded that the two of them are having another child together.

Tine didn't want to have anything to do with Sarawat Guntithanon anymore. It was already bad enough he had to see him all the time because of their son Rama, who is now 8 years old. Now, he's going to have see him more than he had wanted to because, yes that is correct Sarawat and Tine are having another child together and this time a baby girl.

Everyone, yes. Yes. you heard Sarawat correctly, he and Tine are indeed having another child together.

No. No. And no.

In no way shape or form that they are in a relationship with one another because that is not what Tine want and if that was up to Sarawat that he would be his husband once again? Then no. It's not going to go his way but instead Tine's way.

"Sarawat, do you have to remind me that were having another child together?" Tine asked him because he hated being reminded of his stupid drunk act three and half months ago.

"Babe, I don't need to remind you. That pretty little bump is reminding you everyday." Sarawat said and point to his stomach which only made Tine glared at him.

"I should've never taken your offer to go out and drink together." Tine glared at him. Sarawat smile.

"I'm glad you came out that night." He said and Tine threw his spoon at him.

"I'm starting to think that you weren't drunk like you said you were." Tine said making him laugh.

"Oh please, you know damn well I was just drunk as you since we both had the biggest hangover ever that lasted two days." Sarawat said and Tine glares at him.

Sarawat just chuckles.

Sarawat loved teasing his ex-husband alot and Sarawat knew Tine was mad at himself for getting drunk and having sex with him which now end up with Tine being pregnant with their second child together.

Tine actually didn't want to tell Sarawat about it but he knew he was going to find out either way because obviously there's a person growing inside of him. Sarawat's whole family were all beyond happy to find out that they were both going to be parents once again. It was not like Tine is unhappy with being pregnant again. He is just mad that its with Sarawat. Tine has been trying to get over Sarawat for the past three years now and now this happen messing everything up for him.

"Tine, don't be so moody it isn't good for you." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Saraleo! I'm pregnant. I can do whatever I want Sarawat Guntithanon and if you don't like it you can just leave, you know." Tine bark at him.

"No silly. There is nothing I dislike about you, all I have is love for you." Sarawat said with a smile as he stare at Tine. Sarawat can see that his cheeks are turn a pretty shade of pink.

"You look beautiful when you blush you know that right?" Sarawat said and Tine cover both his cheeks.

"Did you come here to make fun of me?" Tine asked him.

Sarawat shake his head.

"No, I came to take care of you." He said and Tine nods.

"How did you even know that I was home?" Tine asked him.

"Phi Type called me that you left the office because of morning sickness." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

"I still need to pick up Rama tho." Tine said to Sarawat and he shake his head.

"Don't need to. Phi Mint is going to do that, so you just rest as long as you need too." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Sarawat stare at Tine's sleeping form. He had fell asleep from watching TV.

"You must be really tired." Sarawat said and walk over to his room to grab him a blanket and came back to cover him with the blanket.

Sarawat smile big as he stare at the man he loves more than anything in this world. He sat on the floor and just stare at him, he has been with Tine since the day he told him that he was pregnant with his child.

Sarawat actually just found out a month ago from Tine and Sarawat's reaction was different from his. Tine was shock and mad at himself for having another child with his ex-husband who cheated on him and left him for another man. Sarawat, on the other hand was over the moon when he told him, he was so happy that he kissed Tine and received a smack across the cheek from an angry Tine. To Sarawat, it felt that god was helping him in reuniting him with his family, with the man he loves, with his beautiful high school sweetheart. 

"I promise to make it right this time since the man up there is giving me another chance with you, Tine." Sarawat said and plant a kiss on Tine's lips softly trying not to wake him up from his slum.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Couple Days later

Tine sighed.

"Ai'Wat, you can't keep following me everywhere. You have to do your own things and so do I." Tine said as calmly as possible since he was getting angry that all Sarawat has been doing is follow him everywhere since he had told him that he is pregnant with their second child.

"I have to make sure that you're safe." Sarawat said with a smile and Tine rolled his eyes.

"You were not like this when I was pregnant with Rama." Tine said.

Sarawat bend down.

"My boy, do you want daddy to stay with you and papa?" He asked their 8 years old and of course, Rama jump in delight hearing that.

"Papa, I want daddy to stay with us, please papa." Rama said with a smile. 

"Rama, we're going to have lunch with Uncle Type and Tay." Tine said as Rama pouted.

"But I want my daddy there and baby want daddy there too." Rama said as he place his hand on his father stomach.

"Baby girl, this is your Phi, do you want daddy to come and eat lunch with us as well?" Rama said.

What Rama is doing made Tine heart melt seeing his son talking to his unborn baby sister.

"Okay. Sure your daddy can come to lunch with us." Tine said and Rama clap his hand together.

Sarawat and Rama high five one another. Sarawat loved that his son was always on his side since Rama really wanted both his parents to get back together.

"My baby girl needs to be born so she can be on my side." Tine said with a pout.

"Six more months our beautiful daughter will be here." Sarawat said with a smile to Tine and he nod giving him a smile back.

"Come on, I'll drive us to the restaurant." Sarawat said.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"Uncles!" Rama said with a smile as he ran to give Type and Tay a hug.

"Hey, Sarawat you're here too." Type said with a smile.

After he found out that Tine is pregnant with Sarawat's second child, Type had decided to not hold anymore grudges at the younger man but instead just go back to normal.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you too, Phi Type. Phi Tay." Sarawat said with a smile.

"I'm glad you can join us." Tay said with a smile and Sarawat nod as he pulled out a seat for Tine.

"Stop." Tine whisper but all Sarawat did in return is smile at him.

"Just sit, Tine." Sarawat said and Tine did as told and Sarawat took a seat next to him.

"Congratulations on another child, Sarawat." Tay said with a smile and Sarawat thank the older guy.

"I can't wait to have a daughter and I hope she comes out as pretty as her father." Sarawat said with a smile making the two guys laughed while Tine rolled his eyes. 

"I hope the baby comes out looking like my brother as well." Type said with a smile.

"Phi." Tine said and Type laugh at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll be nice since it looks like god wants you and Sarawat together forever." Type said.

Tine glare at his brother.

"Don't say that." He said and Type laugh.

"But you two look good together." Tay said and Tine glare at him. 

"Don't clown with me, Phi Tay." Tine said angrily. 

"Sssh, everyone you are making my babe angry." Sarawat said and Tine glare at him.

"Who the heck is your babe huh, Sarawat Guntithanon?" Tine asked him in a mad tone.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

A Month Later

Tine is now 4 months.

"Oh my god." Tine said and cover his mouth as tears forming in his eyes and seeing him like that made Sarawat ran to sit next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong babe? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong with our princess?" Sarawat asked worry as he wrapped his arm around Tine's shoulder.

Tine looks at Sarawat and smile.

"Wat, she just kicked for the first time." He said happily which made a big smile appear on Sarawat's face.

"Really?" He asked and Tine nods.

"Oh thank god that was it, I thought you were hurt." Sarawat said and Tine shake his head.

"No, you idiot." He said and Sarawat wipe his tears with his thumb. 

"You want to feel her kick?" Tine asked him.

"Can I?" Sarawat asked and Tine nod.

Sarawat place his hand on Tine's belly.

"Baby girl, it's your daddy." Sarawat said softly as he place his ear on Tine's belly as well.

As soon as he said that he felt a kick.

"Oi! Our baby girl just kicked, she knows I'm her daddy." Sarawat said with a big smile.

Moments later, Rama ran out of his room to his parents.

"What are you doing to papa, daddy?" He asked them.

The three of them were at Tine and Rama's condo. Sarawat has been there everyday to take care of Tine since his parents said he can just do his work at home.

"Rama, come and feel the baby kicking." Tine said and Rama walk over to his parents.

"Feel it." Sarawat said and gently grab his son's hand placing it on his father's belly.

"Preeda, this is your Phi." Rama said while his parents just stare at their 8 years old baby boy.

Rama looked up at his parents. 

"Papa, daddy, Preeda kicked my hand." Rama said with a smile.

"Preeda?" Sarawat and Tine both said at the same time and Rama nod with a big smile on his face.

"That's my baby sister name, I like it." Rama said with a smile.

"You want papa and daddy to name your baby sister that, Rama?" Sarawat asked him as he place his son on his lap.

Rama nodded with a smile.

"Yes please, I really, really, really, really like that name so can we papa and daddy?" Rama asked them.

"If that is what you want baby boy then that shall be your baby sister name." Tine said with a smile and touch his belly.

"Your Phi name you Preeda, do you like it baby girl?" Tine asked and he felt a kick.

"Ooh, she kicked so that means she loves her name." Tine said and Rama clap his hand with a smile.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Another month went by and Tine is now five months pregnant with Preeda. Tine pouted.

"Phi Khai, why can't I come to work? I'm only five months pregnant and besides I'm pregnant not stupid." Tine said to his friend as Khai chuckle at how cute the pregnant man in the office is being right now.

"Tine, you're so adorable." Khai said and Tine rolled his eyes.

"I'm staying." Tine said and took a seat at his desk.

Khai shook his head.

"No, no. You can not work until after you give birth to my niece, Tine. Leave right now and go back to your condo to rest." Khai said to him.

"Phi, why are you doing this to me?" Tine said with a pout.

"Sarawat does not want his babe, Tine to be working while he's pregnant with Preeda. So, go home or else that boy will have a cow if he finds out." Khai said.

"I don't care what Sarawat says." Tine said.

"Oh well, you should. He's your man." Khai said and cover his mouth as he realize what he just said. Tine sighs he knew he didn't mean to.

"Phi, he's not my man. He is only the father of my children. Sarawat and I have no attachment what so ever. The only thing that tides us together is Rama and Preeda." Tine said to him and he nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but still you can not be here." Khai said with a smile and Tine rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I just leave since you're being an annoying brother." Tine said.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Sarawat has been waiting for Tine infront of his condo for a good 30 minutes now, he came right back after he dropped Rama off to school.

"Where did you came from, Tine? I told you not to go anywhere without me." Sarawat said and Tine rolled his eyes.

"I was going to go to work but your brother kept nagging me." Tine said with a matter of fact tone.

"Tine, you're not suppose to go anywhere alone while you're pregnant you can get hurt you know." Sarawat said worry and Tine rolled his eyes.

"Wat, shut up! I'm sick of your nagging, stop acting like you care about me." Tine said and unlock his door to his condo and went inside as Sarawat follow behind him.

"Tine, I'm not acting. I do care about you." Sarawat said softly.

"No, you care about Preeda." Tine said to him and Sarawat shook his head.

"Tine, you know that is not true. I care about you both. I lov-" He was cut off as Tine wave his hand.

"I'm tired!" Tine shouted and made his way to his room.

He didn't want to hear Sarawat talking anymore. He was sick of his whole 'I love you' shindig.

Sarawat sighed, Tine still does not believe him that he loves him and that he is here for him, not only because of his child but because he loves him.

"Will you ever learn to forgive me full heartedly?" He asked himself.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Another month has passed and Tine is now six months pregnant. His belly has been growing day by day.

The man infront of him eyes open shock.

"Whoa, you're pregnant?" The man asked Tine as the latter rolled his eyes.

"Or are you just fat?" He asked him.

Tine sighed, he wanted to tear up at the word fat all because of his hormones, since he hit six months his hormones has been all over the place. The victim of his ranging hormones is none other than Sarawat Guntithanon, his lovely friend whom he loves even though he won't admit it to him.

  
"I'm pregnant, Lek." Tine said with a smile.

Yes, yes, yes. He is talking to Sarawat's ex-boyfriend, Lek - whom Sarawat broken up with after he made Tine cry that day and since then Tine knows Lek has hated him. He had not seen Lek for a year now since he left to America.

Lek chuckles.

"Who is the unlucky man that has to spend his life with you since he got you knocked up." Lek said laughing at him.

Tine has always been a classy man that does not say anything mean to anyone. So, he just stayed silent instead of saying anything to Lek.

Tine is at the supermarket buying food to fulfill his craving or what he likes to call it Preeda's cravings and not his.

Tine try to walk away from Lek but the latter grabbed his hand.

"Don't you know that it is rude to walk away from someone when they're talking to you?" Lek said.

"I'm in a rush Lek, in an hour I have to pick up Rama." Tine said with a matter of fact tone.

Lek looked at Tine up and down.

"Your poor unborn child is going to be born without a father." Lek said shaking his head.

"I still wonder who is the guy that sleep with you? Was he blind or just stupid?" Lek asked.

"Babe, I got all the food that Preeda wants to eat." Tine heard Sarawat said as he chuckles since Tine blamed his hunger on their unborn baby girl.

"Sarawat Guntithanon." Lek said looking at him shock as Sarawat gave him the same shock expression.

"Lek." Sarawat said.

"You are the father of that child?" Lek said and point to Tine's stomach. 

Sarawat put his arm around Tine's waist and his hand on his stomach.

"That child has a name and her name is Preeda and yes, she is my daughter." Sarawat said with a proud smile.

"What?!" Lek said.

"Tine and I are having our second child together." Sarawat said with a proud smile. 

Lek chuckles.

"I can't believe you stood that low to win Sarawat Guntithanon back Tine, what's the point he's going to leave you once again anyway." Lek said with a smirk and left.

Sarawat looked at Tine and saw his eyes starts to water.

"Tine, don't listen to him." He said and Tine got out of his embrace.

"I'm going to wait in the car for you my feet are hurting." Tine said and walked away.

"Lek, you bitch." Sarawat muttered. He was beyond pissed at Lek for doing that to Tine.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"Babe, why are you crying? Please don't tell me that you believed Lek's word, he's lying I'm not going to leave you." Sarawat said as he looked at Tine.

"How would you leave me when we're not even together, Wat?" Tine said without even looking at him but Sarawat can tell from the sound of his voice that he was crying.

"Maybe to you but to me, we have been together since Preeda is given to us." Sarawat said but Tine said nothing.

"Please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." he said.

"I'm not crying. It's the stupid hormones, what the heck do I look like crying over you." Tine said and Sarawat grabbed his hand to squeeze it.

"You're beautiful and I love you no matter what." Sarawat said with a big smile.

Since Tine enter his six months, he has been more cranky and mad at him for making him fat like a whale. So, Sarawat has been reminded Tine everyday about how pretty he is to him and how much he loves him.

"Sarawat, please stop telling me that you love me." Tine mutter softly.

"Tine, I can't and I won't stop even if you don't say it back. I'm going to keep saying it until the day I die." Sarawat said back to him.

Tine sighed.

"I would like it if you don't, Sarawat. Please you're making it hard for me." Tine said back to him.

"How is it hard for you, Tine? I'm the one telling you how much I love you every single hours of the day and not getting an 'I love you' back in return. But I'm fine with it because I know how much I had hurt you in the past so I can not blame you but please don't tell me to stop saying I love you to you, Tine because I'm not going to." Sarawat said.

Tine start tearing up once again and he's not sure if it is because of hormones or what.

"Sarawat, I just don't want to hear it okay?" He said to him.

"Why?" Sarawat asked him.

"Why does it bothers you so much that I'm telling you that I love you." Sarawat continued.

Tine turned to look at him.

"Because I have been trying to get over you for the longest time ever, Wat. I want to hate you because you left me when all I have ever wanted from you is love. Now that I don't want you to love me, all you keep doing is telling me you love me! I don't want to love you anymore because loving you hurts." Tine said and get out of the car grabbing his Chanel bag.

Sarawat wipe his tears and ran out of the car quickly.

"Don't ever stop." He said and pulled Tine into a deep embrace.

They were both crying for different reasons.

"Let me go, Sarawat Guntithanon." Tine said trying to pushed Sarawat off of him.

"No. I'm given a second chance and this time you bet that I will not let you go." Sarawat said as Tine sighed.

"You're hurting Preeda." He said and with that Sarawat let go quickly.

"Are you okay, Tine? Preeda, are you okay? Daddy is sorry." Sarawat said as he bend over to talk to his unborn child.

"I'm going to walk so do not follow me, Sarawat. I swear to god if you do-"

Tine didn't finish his sentence, he just went on walking.

"Tine, it's dangerous to walk." Sarawat said and Tine shrug.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you right now, Sarawat." Tine said making Sarawat sighed.

"You take the car and I'll walk." Sarawat said.

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt. Please just take the car and I'll let you be for the rest of the day." Sarawat pleaded and Tine looked at him.

"I'll even pick up Rama so you can have time for yourself." Sarawat said as he grabbed Tine's hand and smile at him.

"Please." Sarawat said and Tine nodded finally agreeing.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Sarawat sighed.

"I don't know what to do, Phi." Sarawat said as he was at Mint's house after he had called her to pick him up and then they went to picked up Rama as well but he's playing with his grandparents at the moment.

"Wat, just give him time as I have told you many times. Once you lost the trust it's going to be hard to gain back but eventually he will but what happened today did not help him. He ran into Lek, the man you left him for, Wat. Also, he is pregnant his emotion is like a roller coaster. So please, try to understand him, okay?" Mint said to her younger brother.

Sarawat sighed.

"I know Phi but I really do love him, I'm not lying." He said and Mint laugh.

"No one said that you were lying Wat, all I'm saying is let him breathe, Nong." Mint said.

"He isn't answering any of my text, I'm worried about him and he's pregnant too." Sarawat said with a sighs.

"He's with Khai and Arm." Mint said with a smile.

Sarawat smile.

"He's with Phi Khai and Phi Arm?" He said standing up and Mint grab his hand pulling him back down.

"Space, he needs space." Mint said.

"Oh right, but he's with them?" Sarawat asked and Mint nod with a smile.

"Yes. Husband text me that Tine is with them. So, don't worry about a thing." Mint said with a smile and Sarawat nod he feels better that Tine is with his older brother and brother-in-law.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

He smiled at him.

"Do you want to order anything else, Tine?" He asked Tine and the latter shook his head.

"No. Thank you, Phi Arm." Tine said with a smile and he nods.

"Are you sure? Because you can order anything you want. Phi will pay for you." Arm said with a big smile towards the younger man, he always consider him as a younger brother.

"Phi, I think he has enough food." Khai said staring at all the food infront of them.

"Phi, are you calling me fat?" Tine asked Khai, staring into his eyes.

He looked like he's about to burst into tears and Khai remember Sarawat telling him that Tine has been more sensitive lately.

Khai wave his hand and shake his head.

"No, no, no. That's not what Phi meant. Phi is just saying that you have alot of food and you might not finish it. You're nowhere near fat Nong, you're a beautiful man." Khai said with a smile hoping that Tine would stop tearing up.

"Khai just doesn't want you to have a stomach ache that's all, Nong." Arm said trying to help his brother-in-law out.

Moments later, Tine smile and nod.

"Oh okay, don't worry Phi. I will finish it all and not have a tummy ache." Tine said happily and went on digging into his food.

The two man sighed in relief thanking the lord that his mood can be switch like that.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Seven months of pregnancy

Tine stare at his growing tummy, he could not sleep at all - it's getting uncomfortable for him at this point. All his movement woke Sarawat up who is sleeping right beside him not because Tine had wanted him to, not like he had a saying.

Sarawat decided that it was best if he moved in. So, he moved in 2 weeks ago since he said it would be better if he stayed with Tine during his last semester of his pregnancy to make sure that he and Preeda are fine. Sarawat wanted to cater all of his needs and be right there whenever Tine needed him.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you hungry again? Do you want me to go to buy you green curry?" Sarawat said as he was about to get up when Tine grab his hand.

"No. I'm fine, Wat. I'm not hungry." Tine reply.

"Then why are you still awake it's 3 in the morning." Sarawat asked him and he sighed.

"I can't sleep. Preeda is having a party inside of me." Tine said with a pout while Sarawat chuckle at the silly pregnant man.

"Baby girl, stop bothering papa. He needs to get his beauty sleep you know." Sarawat said and place his hand on Tine's belly.

"No more playing, Preeda." Sarawat said softly and Tine eyes went wide.

"She stop." Tine said with a smile.

"Daddy's touch." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Come on time for sleep." Sarawat said and takes his hand off of Tine and they both lay back down.

"Preeda, stop kicking. Papa wants to sleep." Tine said with a smile.

"Come here." Sarawat said and pulled Tine next to him.

They are in a spooning position with Sarawat's arms wrap around Tine's waist resting his hand on top of Tine's tummy.

"Better?" Sarawat asked him and Tine nodded.

Tine is blushing hard at the moment because of the skinship and he was thanking god that the lights were off so it was pitch black in the bedroom.

Sarawat chuckles.

"Breathe, babe." He said.

Tine was used to all the cutesy nickname Sarawat was starting to call him again. He can't stop him from doing it so he just goes with it now.

Sarawat gave Tine a kiss on the cheeks.

"Looks like our daughter is on my side as well." He whisper softly into his ear.

"You can take them both, I don't need any of them." Tine said making Sarawat laugh.

"And let you find someone new? Dream on baby, I'm sticking with you like a super glue. So you can't remove me ever." Sarawat said with a smile.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

The Next Day

"Daddy, wow!" Rama shouted upon seeing his daddy arm around his papa.

His shouting woke up his parents up.

"Rama, you woke papa up. He's tired you know." Sarawat said to his son and Rama pouted.

"Sorry papa." He said.

"Come here baby." Tine said stretching his arms out and Rama ran over to lay right next to him on the bed.

"Be careful, so you will not hurt papa and Preeda." Sarawat said.

"Okay daddy." Rama said with a smile.

Tine pushed Sarawat's hands off of him.

"We're awake now and Preeda is being a good girl now." Tine said.

"For now she is, wait until tonight." Sarawat said with a chuckle.

"Papa, daddy. I'm so happy that we are like a family now." Rama said happily as his parents listen to him.

"Before Rama used to be so sad that papa and daddy are not together but now that you two are together again, Rama is the happiest boy ever. I love you papa and daddy." He continued.

"I love too honey and I'm happy that you're happy." Tine said to his little boy.

Tine didn't want to correct him about him and his father being together. It was one of the rarest time that he seen Rama so happy with that big smile on his handsome little face, he looked just like his father.

Sarawat smile at Tine and grab his hand to squeeze it, Tine smile back at him and squeeze his hand back.

𖦹

𖦹

𖦹

Eight Months Pregnant

"Whoa, be careful babe." Sarawat said as he help Tine back up on his feet.

The both of them were doing some shopping for Preeda and Tine slip almost falling but luckily Sarawat held onto his the whole time while the both of them are walking.

"Thank you." Tine said and Sarawat nod with a smile.

"It's okay, I can catch you." Sarawat said and Tine laugh.

Since the day they both seen Rama's big beautiful smile, it made Tine less stubborn about Sarawat . Now, he just goes with it.

"Wat, we still don't have a nursery room for Preeda." Tine said with a pout as he stare at the same crib that he always stare at whenever he comes to this store.

"You don't have room in your condo, babe." Sarawat said and Tine pouted.

"I don't want to move back to that house Wat, alot of bad memories for me." Tine said.

"But don't you want to raise our daughter in a loving home with both of us there? Also, let's give Rama a happy family. Our little boy deserve that, Tine." Sarawat said.

Tine sighed.

"I know that. I know they both deserve both for us to be there with them." He said.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

The woman smile at the both of them. 

"Oi! Congrats you two on having a new baby! And congrats on getting back together!" She said to them.

Tine and Sarawat just smile at the woman and nod.

"Thank you, Phi Jennie." They both said.

"I'm so happy that you two are back together because I always knew you two are meant to be _together_ forever. Seeing it with my own eyes is even more amazing." Jennie said with a smile.

"Thank you, Phi." Tine said with a smile and Jennie nod.

"When you have a party for your new bundle of joy don't forget to invite me, okay?" Jennie said and they both nod.

"Well, I have to go now it's so nice seeing you two." Jennie said and bid her goodbye.

Tine and Sarawat were both at the food court.

"Tine, why didn't you correct Phi?" Sarawat asked him because he really wanted to know.

Tine sighed.

"I... I don't want to run away anymore Wat, it's tiresome running away." He said with a small smile.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sarawat asked him.

His tone of voice making him worry at the moment. Tine grab Sarawat hands and squeeze it tightly into his.

"I don't want to run away from your love anymore, Sarawat. I want to run towards it and give you the same love in return." He said truthfully.

His cute confession made Sarawat smile wide that you can't see his eyes anymore.

"I'm thankful that you've stuck by me throughout this whole pregnancy. I'm even more thankful that you stay true to your word in loving me that day at the office of yours two years ago. I want to give you a chance, I want to put the past where it belongs and it belongs in the past. I don't want to look back at that anymore and be resentful towards you. It does not make me a better person if I can't learn to forgive you. When you're trying too hard with your small gestures to show me that you love me and how sorry you are, Wat." Tine said.

Sarawat smile.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"I want to let it go starting from now Sarawat, I don't think it's healthy for me to deny my love for you nor do I want to deny it anymore." Tine said with a smile.

"Each passing day, I'm falling for you more and more Wat, just like in high school." He added.

Sarawat stood up and pulled Tine in for a deep embrace, an embrace that means the world to him and he knew it means the world to Tine as well.

"I love you so much Tine and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that coming from you." He said and pull away from the hug.

Sarawat cupped his face and smile at him.

"I love you more than words can ever explain, Tine." He said and Tine smile.

"I want our children to grow up with two loving parents that are together." Tine said softly and Sarawat nodded.

"I do too baby, I do too." He said and kiss his forehead softly.

"Let me hear you say it." Sarawat said softly.

"I love you, Sarawat Guntithanon." Tine said and Sarawat couldn't stop himself from smiling from ear to ear, his voice is like music to his ear.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Sarawat opened the door for his lovely man to get in the car.

"Be careful Tine, you are still in pain." He said.

Tine giggles.

"I'm fine, Wat." He said and sat himself softly in the backseat of the car.

"This is your first car ride, my princess Preeda." Sarawat said with a big smile as he place the pink car seat next to Tine.

Tine smile at Sarawat, who is staring at his beautiful baby girl. He can't get over how beautiful she is since the moment she came out of Tine two days ago.

"I can't wait until everyone see's you baby." Sarawat said with a smile.

Tine laughed.

"Then hurry up and get in the drive seat so we can see everyone. I miss my Rama you know." Tine said and Sarawat laugh.

"Okay, babe." Sarawat said and hop to the drive seat.

"Preeda, you get to meet your Phi soon and the rest of the family." Tine said with a smile as he stare at her daughter sleeping form.

Sarawat stole a glance at his man from the rareview mirror.

"I love you." He said and Tine blushed.

"I know." He reply.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

"Wat, who's house is this?" Tine asked him staring at the brown and red courtyard house.

"It's ours." Sarawat said with a smile and parked the car.

He opened the door for Tine and help him out of the car.

"Be careful, Tine." He said with a smile.

Mint came out of the house with Khai and her husband.

"Tine." Mint said with a smile and help Tine since he is limping.

"I want to see my niece." Khai said as he ran to the other side of the car to grab Preeda's car seat.

"My god! My niece is so beautiful!" Khai screams with a smile. 

"Phi, don't scream you're going to scare her." Tine said and they laugh.

Sarawat walked over to help Tine.

"Is Rama with Ma and Pa?" He asked his older sister and she nodded with a smile.

Tine turn to look at his lover.

"What do you mean this is our house?" He asked him and Sarawat smile at him.

"You don't want to move back to our old house since it has bad memories. You wanted to have a new start for our family, so I bought this house a month ago." Sarawat said with a smile.

Tine smile big.

"I love you." He said.

"Ai! I can't deal with this cheesy couple." Mint said and ran to the house first.

Sarawat kissed his cheeks.

"You said it first this time, babe." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Papa, daddy." Rama ran to his parents and gave them a hug.

"Where is Preeda?" Rama asked.

"She's right here." Khai said and place her infront of his Ma and Pa.

"Oh my! My granddaughter is so beautiful." Their Ma said with a smile.

"She's beautiful, just like Tine." Their Pa added with a smile.

"Thank you, Pa." Tine said with a smile.

"Daddy, can we tell papa that this is our house?" Rama asked his daddy and everyone laugh at the little boy's cuteness.

"You can tell him." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Papa! Papa, this is where we are going to live now!" Rama said and Tine giggles at his son.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful, baby." Tine said with a smile.

"You can start moving your things in now, Tine." Mint said with a smile and Tine nodded.

"I want a daughter." Arm said to his wife as he stare at Preeda.

Mint rolled her eyes.

"I'm not ready for one yet." She said.

"Phi, you're not getting any younger." Khai said to his older sister and she rolled her eyes.

"I will have a baby if you go find yourself a partner." Mint said and everyone laugh.

"You two, look at our youngest, already have himself a special man and his own family." Their Ma said.

"Mint and Khai, you two are not getting any younger. So, hurry up and get yourself a partner Khai and Mint give Arm a child. Stop waiting." Their Pa said.

"Pa!" Mint and Khai said at the same time.

Rama giggles.

"Auntie Mint and Uncle Khai is so silly." He said and they all laugh.

𖦹  
𖦹  
𖦹

Later that night

Everyone already left.

Sarawat and Tine are both in Preeda's nursery room staring at her sleeping in her crib while Rama is in his room sleeping as well.

"I can't believe you did all of this by yourself, babe." Tine said.

"My family helped me out with everyone and so did Rama. This is my gift to you, to a new chapter of our life." Sarawat said with a smile.

"Thank you, babe." Tine said and Sarawat nodded with a smile.

"I will walk to the end of the world for you." Sarawat said and back hug him.

"You're so cheesy." Tine said.

"I know I am, but it's been long overdue." Sarawat said and Tine nod.

"What does this make us, Tine?" He asked him and Tine just looked at him confused, he didn't know what he meant by that.

"We're _together_." Tine said.

"Like, are you my husband again?" Sarawat asked him.

"I don't remember you asking me to marry you, Sarawat Guntithanon." Tine said stating the obvious making him laugh.

"I don't need to ask, you already are." Sarawat said and Tine laughed.

"Just because we are together and have two children together does not make me your husband, Wat. If you want me to have that title you better put a right on it." Tine said with a smirk.

"I will because that's the next phase of our life." Sarawat said and turn Tine around to give him a passionate kiss.

He's happy with his life, his life is complete once again. He finally won back the man he loves and now they had a new member little Preeda.


End file.
